Story of Seven Souls
by Sylla Shadowfrost
Summary: Seven young Toa. A race against time to find a mask. Seven Toa Nuva, friends of foes? A tale of the adventure of a lifetime, laughter, friendship, Love, tears and so much more.
1. Chapter 1

**heeh, this is going to be a longer story, just to warn you, and contains quite a few OC. Hope it's good**

**

* * *

**

A blue and black colored toa made his way through the rubble of a once grand city, silent with shock. It had happened in seconds, his friends adopted family people, gone. His home destroyed. He and his team had come back from defending the city from a skirmish on the outskirts. They had come back to find their city in ruins. His team had split up to find any survivors or who had done this.

"Child's Heart, No Voice, Lotus, Black Metal." He called out as he approached his team.

Their heads turned to their leader each of them with a bitter expression on their masks. His heart sunk. He didn't need to talk to any of them to know what they found. Nothing, that's what. A various green and brown colored toa stepped up to him.

"Sorry Tiger. All I found was death and the stench of ashes and fire." She spoke softly, shoulders slumped in depression.

"We lost them all. We failed them." She whispered sadly.

He hugged the forest colored toa gently.

"It's not your fault Lotus." He said gently.

"We did all that we could. This would have happened if we wanted it to or not." A gray and black toa supported, his voice calm and even but grief was on his features. "It's destiny. If we had stayed, dark hunters would have invaded the city." He stated.

"**He** did this." A tan and cream colored toa spoke up, voice hardly above a whisper, but to Tiger it echoed loudly across his once grand city.

"How?" The black and gray toa mused to himself.

Tiger shook his head. "Not how. Why." He corrected his brother.

"We know he's gotten stronger. Why he did this is the question. Our city was out of his path of destruction, so why go out of his way when he was already short on time?"He stated.

"You have a point there Tiger." The gray and black toa agreed. "To get revenge on us, to cause us pain?" He guessed.

"No." The cream and tan colored toa spoke her voice flat. "That would be pointless, killing thousands of villagers for revenge. A waste of time and effort. I think I know what he came for." All of them looked at her.

"You do?" Tiger asked, surprised.

"The mask of nightmares." She spoke the words as if it were hard to say, turning to her ash and silver blue sibling.

"What????" Tiger asked blankly. "Ten, what are you talking about?" He asked his ash and silver blue sister, slightly alarmed. She began to gesture with her hands quickly as his other sister translated as best as she could.

" 'The mask of nightmares was a mask made for Makuta's partner Salin. As the name of the mask explains, the mask allows you to control your enemy's fears. It draws out our deepest fears then turns them on you. It's a horrible mask, but fortunately, Salin was killed on her way to a meeting with the master of Shadows, the mask was taken here and given to turaga Velin for safe keeping. It was buried under the city in a small shrine, I nearly forgot about it.'"

By now every one was looking rather alarmed at their sister, who by now was standing very calmly in front of them.

"You mean our home was destroyed because of a stupid mask?" The black and yellow toa exclaimed angrily.

"It's not a 'stupid mask' Haylie." The black and gray toa said firmly.

"Metal master is right. But Childs Heart has a point. If you knew about it why didn't you destroy it in the first place?" Tiger questioned, his voice rising, anger smoldering behind his mask. The forest colored toa rested her hand on his shoulder.

"He would've come anyway, this all would've happened and we would still be powerless to stop it." She pointed out gently.

His anger faded slightly at the gently words.

"You're right Mithra." He sighed "But….All we've known here is gone now." He said softly.

Sadness covered them like a blanket. There was a long silence. Ten began to move. They needed to move, and soon. It was going to be a long trek if she knew where he was taking it. And rumor had it the island had protectors now. There might be a problem with them, but that wasn't the real issue.

If he took the mask to Makuta then they would have the risk of truly falling into the unending dark. If the Mask of Nightmares was united with the Mask of Shadows, then they were all doomed.

She rustled around, finding some items of comfort for her sisters. Sam and Kent wouldn't accept the gifts, they were men. She would also need to find some food for the journey. She wasn't really sure where Mata Nui was, but she had a vague idea. It was somewhere the former city of Legends, above it, if she remembered correctly.

She set a pack in front if Kent and Sam. She set a bag at Mithra's feet. The poor girl, she was rightly given her name, she took a loss hard, and it showed. But like a lotus, she would find the inner strength. If she remembered her Lika-Nui name, she would carry a piece of their home forever. She rested a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her with tear filled eyes. She smiled gently at her and signed with her hands 'It'll be alright. I know it's hard, but you have to be strong.' She nodded and tried to smile.

Ten carried on, and set a bag at Haylie's feet, then set a bag at Spirits feet. She looked up blankly. 'Lehon.' Ten signaled 'You're going to be fine.' She signaled. "I can hear them Ten. I can hear their cries." She whispered her voice breaking. "It doesn't usually bother me, but they keep on asking why we left, why they died, why didn't protect them." She sobbed.

Ten hugged her sister quietly, not doing anything but letting her cry. Kent looked up at her. Their eyes met, his surprised, hers bitter. She was trying to be strong for her sisters, for every one. She offered an encouraging smile trying to hide her own pain.

Memories flooded her. The first time she arrived here, not knowing anything about herself. Turaga Velin teaching her how to fight. The pride of killing her first dark hunter, controlling her powers. The laughter the friendship that she had experienced, the trust and respect, the undying pride of the villages. And now it was all gone. Tears leaked silently down her mask, now matter how hard she tried to stem them.

She let go of Lehon and closed her eyes, trying so hard not to cry, not to show the tears. Arms wrapped around her, holding her close. A small noise escaped her. She shook slightly, tears pouring down her face. "Ten…"Kent muttered. She wiped her eyes quickly, trying not to look weak. For once her tears obeyed, she stopped crying. She pulled away from Kent, giving him a small smile. 'Thanks' she signaled briefly. Kent nodded, showing he understood.

"We need to leave soon." Sam said finally. Ten nodded in agreement.

"Right, that's all and well that we're leaving now, but where are we going? Do we even know where he took the mask?" Kent pointed out his mildly critical.

Sam remained silent. "Great. So we have to find the mask, but have no idea where it is. How helpful." He said sarcastically.

"Well it's better than being here doing nothing." Sam snapped back.

"Huh, well, we know what the mask is, who took it but not where. We can't go charging off without a plan for all we know we could be heading in the wrong direction." Kent pointed out evenly, but his voice carried an edge to it.

"We can't just sit here and try to figure out where he's heading. We need to move, some where at least. Lehon can barely take being here. For her sake at least we've got to move." Sam pointed out, his voice rising.

Mithra stood between her brothers. "Stop it both of you. We can't be fighting now." She pleaded, grief still in her eyes.

Ten stood next to her, arms crossed, glaring at the two. Then finally she began to gesture quickly with her hands. Lehon from behind her started to translate. " ' If you two would stop bickering like gukko birds for a minute, and listen to someone else but you, you might learn something. Like I know where he's trying to get to. And I have a pretty good idea of where it is.'" Lehon said it calmly, but looking at Ten you could tell she was angered at her brothers' actions.

"And if you knew that why didn't you tell us?" Kent said irritably.

Ten's eyes narrowed. She didn't move her hands at gesture. She simply turned on heel and walked away, pausing only for a moment to pick up her bag. Lehon followed, but less coldly. Mithra threw both of them a hurt glance, before following. Haylie jumped up, glad that they were moving somewhere. She couldn't stand being here. It was too dark and depressing. And it just made her unhappy to see Lehon so… unnerved.

Sam followed realizing that it was best to just follow not to question. Plus, at least he was on her side of the argument. Kent was going to have a hell of a time around her. He deserved it too. Sometimes he was so arrogant and stubborn he longed to trap him in a sonic prison.

But the first time he tried that he was given an earful by Turaga Velin. That was also the last time he tried. Mithra hadn't talked to him for a long time after and when she finally did, she too gave him a lecture on friendship and how he was being unfair and cruel and how immature he was being and that they were toa, not young Matorn. But he restrained himself from doing so, knowing he'd just bring Ten's wrath down him instead.

"So, where exactly are we going?" He heard Lehon ask.

Ten gestured briefly,She nodded once, then reported "Mata nui."

"Uhhh, Ten I know Makuta has Mata Nui in a deep slumber and stuff, and we find Mata Nui we fine him, but we don't know where Makua is." Haylie said.

Sam watched Ten glared daggers into their yellow and black sister.

"Halylie, Mata nui is an island that Makuta is currently, or last reported to inhabit." Mithra said gently.

Haylie looked surprised, mouth open for a few seconds, then laughed out loud. "Hoooo ah, that was pretty dumb of me wasn't it?" She giggled.

Ten glared at her with a new level of frustration and irritation. If looks could kill, Haylie would all kinds of dead. But said nothing, and simply continued to walk on, trying to ignore her.

Sam smiled slightly. Ten was only doing this for Mithra. She hated it when they all fought. Turaga Velin said that Mithra represented Unity. She truly did though now that Sam thought about it. She had tried for so long to keep them united, and she was so far doing well. But somehow, Sam knew that right now, she was using all of her energy to just hold herself together.

There was a long silence between them as they walked on for hours, each lost in thought, only speaking to answer Haylie, and even then their voice was clipped and impatent.

Ten stopped suddenly and closed her eyes. She gestured briefly to Lehon. She nodded and waved to Sam and Kent. "Ten said that she might be able to get us near Mata Nui, but she's not sure." She reported.

"I say go for it. For all we know were kios away from there. Getting us close would give us time to head him off, and prepare for him. Plus he could already be there." Sam declared.

"I'm with Sam." Haylie said cheerfully, only wanting this walking to stop. It was annoying that no one was talking too. Mithra nodded in agreement with Sam also. Lehon hesitated, then to their surprise shook her head.

"No." Kent said shortly.

"Why not?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Look at it this way. If Ten can teleport us near Mata Nui, great. It's cutting time more than in half. But if it doesn't, what happens then? You know what Ten warned us about. It could erase us from this plain. And even if this place does exist can she guarantee that it's near Mata Nui? What happens if she teleports us not the center of a building?" Kent objected.

Sam opened his mouth to reply, when Mithra cut him off. "Kent has a good point. If the city is different from the picture that she was shown, we could very well end up killing ourselves." She said fairly.

Ten glared at Kent. He dare doubt her abilities? After the countless times she had saved is butt?

"Let's just try." Mithra said quietly.

"Ten hasn't let us down yet with her mask." Ten nodded briefly to her in thanks. She gestured shortly. " ' if you don't trust me, then find your own way.'" Lehon said quietly.

"NO!!" Mithra pleaded as Kent began to open his mouth. "We need to all be together, Unity, you guys, Unity, we need to remain united." She protested, her voice desperate.

Kent didn't look swayed at all. "Unity had only brought me grief. Because we remained together our home is destroyed." He said shortly.

Mithra looked sadly at him "Please…" she whispered weakly "Kent, please, when we destroy the mask, or find it, you can go and leave, just not now." She begged.

Sam noticed a glance pass between Ten and Lehon. Before anyone could figure out what was going on, Lehon grabbed Kent, Ten, Sam. Ten's mask glowed as the world faded around them. The next moment they were standing in ruins of a once grand city.

**

* * *

**

**Hm, there, I finally got around to posting tell me what ya think. REVEIW please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lehon let Kent go. Sam looked around. "Isn't this the city Turaga Velin talked about. The City of Legends?" Sam asked awe struck at the city, even though it was in ruins.

Green webbing draped across most of the structures, like a spider's web.

"We're here." Lehon spoke quietly. "See Kent, we didn't get stuck in the middle of a building, and this is a real place." Haylie said in an 'I told you so' sort of voice.

Kent glared at her. Ten glared at him, though it was clear that she was exhausted from the effort.

Lehon looked in awe of the city. What could have destroyed such an enormous city? Surely they had toa to protect them. Were the toa killed? Lehon shivered at the thought. What kind of monsters could kill toa and destroy such a beautiful city?

_'Dark Hunters little one.' _A kind, but deep voice said. Lehon jumped and turned to face it. There standing a few feet away was a red and gold toa. Lehon could tell that it was a spirit by the blue aura around him.

"Who are you?" She asked warily, her voice was quiet, not drawing her teammate's attention.

_'Who would you be?'_ he countered "She who Walks Among Spirits." She answered.

_'Really? Odd name for a toa.'_ He commented. _'I'm Lhikan, Toa of Fire, and when I was alive, Protector of Metru Nui. You're the first I've met that can speak to the departed.'_

"How did you know that?" She asked surprised.

_'you give off a light blue aura, unlike your teammates.'_

"We're looking for Mata Nui, the island." Lehon spoke.

_'I know where it is.'_ He responded, amusement in his eyes.

'Can you show us?" She asked.

_'Why?'_ He questioned.

"Our villages were destroyed by someone named Alikin he took the Mask of Nightmares and we think he's trying to take it to Makuta. We're trying head him off o get there before him." She explained quickly.

Lhikan looked at her grimly _'This is ill news. There are toa there, older than you are, but they have not been anywhere beyond their island and have not experienced much.'_ He said doubtfully

"We've been to a lot of places. We came to get back the mask, we can help." She insisted.

The toa looked at her for a long moment. _'I do not doubt you. But as young as you are and as inexperienced as the toa on the island, this just makes your task harder.'_ He said grimly.

He shook his head slightly. '_it makes no matter. Come, I will show you how to get you to the island above.'_ Then the ghost toa walked off.

"Guys…" She began, then realized they were all staring at her. "Lets go." She said quietly.

She began to follow the red and gold toa her siblings following her. _'And by the way She who Walks With Spirits'_ He called

"Hm?" Lehon said looking intently at him. He gave her a small smile _'welcome to Metru Nui.'_

Lehon followed the Toa of Fire for what seemed like hours through the grand city. But everyone followed, not complaining at all, lost in the sheer size of the buildings.

Everyone but Haylie.

"Guys, come on what are we doing following Lehon around? She doesn't know where anything is here." Haylie complained.

Kent cast her an annoyed glance.

"Haylie, were following Lehon cause she's following a spirit of the city." Mithra explained patently, while keeping her eyes on the fast moving Toa and trying not to trip on any rubble.

"Phhh. You actually believe that she can see spirits? Come on Mithra, the dead are dead. You can't see them, let alone talk to them. They sit in their graves rotting away like dead things should." Haylie said bluntly.

Mithra glared at her.

"Haylie! How could you say such things? Do you think she was just acting when she was crying back at Lika-Nui? Of course she can talk to the dead. Not all of the dead stay in their graves. Don't you believe in angles?" She asked incredulously Haylie cast an annoyed glance at her.

"I didn't say that I thought she way faking, I just said that the dead are dead, you can't talk to them. And no I don't believe in angles. Couldn't she be schizophrenic of something?" Haylie asked sullenly.

Mithra gasped and glared again at her. "HAYLIE, what a stupid thing to say. Do you honestly think that she's insane?" She demanded, her voice unusually hard and unfriendly.

"Whatever. Of course I don't think she's insane." Haylie sulked. "But I think she might be-Oh never mind." She muttered.

As Mithra continued to follow Lehon, she couldn't help but notice that Ten was avoiding Kent largely, and almost went out of her way to not be near him.

She bit her lip and hoped the two could patch things up between them. They were usually good friends and the way Kent spoke back in Lika Nui, his words might not have been intended to cut deeply, but they did.

To her, he was saying he didn't trust her or have any faith in her. And that was not an insult she took lightly. It was deep hurt, and from a close friend. She could brush off an insult like a mistake she made in practice, but not trusting her meant one of two things.

She had somehow lost your trust through serious act of betrayal, and if you were a friend, she would try hard to regain your trust. Or you had no trust in her in the first place, then she didn't bother to try to regain your trust and detested you.

Mithra bit her lip. She hoped that it wasn't the second choice. Right now, they needed to be UNITED not go off on their own and do whatever. But Mithra knew that Kent had really hurt Ten dispite what she was showing.

Trust was an important thing to her. Since she was a mute she had to trust someone not to mistranslate what she was saying, and trust someone in battle not to kill her, because she had no voice to cry out. They seemed petty to her at first, her reasons, having to trust someone in a battle fighting next to you because you had no voice. But, so many times she now realized that her voice saved her. She would cry for her companions for help, and they would come. Ten however was powerless to cry out, she lost her voice, and that, she was sure was devastating, not being able to have someone understand you , unless she was there, translating gestures into words.

"Mithra?" Sam's voice broke into her thoughts.

She looked up at her friend, his eyes were worried.

"We need to keep moving, I don't like this place." He whispered to her softly, touching her shoulder.

"Sorry." She whispered back, though why she whispered, she wasn't sure.

This place, it seemed to foreboding, so….so ominous, so dark. She shivered slightly then continued to jog on, through the silent dead remains of a wreaked city.

Lehon was doing her best to keep up with the fast moving spirit, which was not an easy task. He ran quickly through the city, stop. Then change directions. Like he wasn't sure where he was going.

"Lhikan…What are you doing?" She panted out, stopping next to the now still fire spirit.

_'I…I can't find the right way through here…'_ The spirit said uncertainly.

_'Why can't I get to the gate to above? I've lived here for thousands of years!!!'_ He raged, frustration taking over.

"Lhikan…just calm down, ok? Relax." Lehon soothed, and on impulse rested her hand on his shoulder.

Or, at least, tried. There was a cool air where his form was, but her hand passed through him. Lhikan turned to face her, confusion on his mask.

_'What…what are you trying to do?'_ He asked, his expression puzzled as he looked at her. Lehon blushed slightly

"Sorry." She apologized

"I was just trying to- Sorry, I-I should've known th-that I couldn't touch y-you." She stammered out, a blush clear now on her mask.

To her surprise, Lhikan smiled sadly at her.

_'Don't apologize. It doesn't matter.'_ He told her

"Hey! Are we resting or are you two flirting with each other?!" Haylie shouted from behind them.

Lehon spun around, her mask now red in color.

"One, we are NOT flirting, two, shut up will you?" Lehon retorted, her voice was quiet, but it carried to her black and yellow sister.

Lhikan chuckled at her, but he too had a very, very faint blush on his mask.

"Let's go before she says something else stupid." She muttered half to herself, then without another word, set off at a rather quick pace.

_'You're upset about what your sister said._' Lhikan observed quietly as they ran.

Lehon kept her eyes on what was in front of her, but responded quietly "Well, yeah. Haylie does that a lot and it just really just end up annoying me. Out of all the toa, she's the hardest to get along with." She left it at that as she scrambled over a collapsed building, while Lhikan simply walked through.

"OK, do you know where were going now?" She gasped out, trying to get air into her lungs as they ran.

_'Yes.'_ He responded. _'But you'll need to be extremely careful as soon as you leave Metru Nui.'_ He warned her, casting her a glance.

"About what?" She panted.

_'there is something following you. I've been trying to lose it, but it keeps finding us again. What it is I'm not sure, and why it's following you, I don't know either.'_ he said shortly

. "So that's why were running around this city wildly." She breathed.

_'if you want to put it like that.'_ He responded.

Finally, they came to a small dock, which looked more like a wreaked bridge and hut, pieces of drift wood floating around. It took Lehon a few minutes to figure that those pieces of driftwood were rotted boats.

"Whoa…" Lehon breathed.

Then the realization of just how OLD this city was sunk into her mind. 'Look.' He instructed her, pointing out to the sea.

Lehon obeyed and gazed out to the silver and blue sea. It all seemed dark, like a tunnel. Lehon peered out. Did she just...yes there it was! She turned to Lhikan

"So.. were headed there?" She asked, pointing to the small gap of light towards the north.

The fire toa nodded.

"Lehon!" Sam's voice called out. She turned to see her brothers and sisters run up behind her.

"Man lady…. You were runnin' fast.." Haylie gasped as she leaned over to catch her breath. Ten seemed the most unaffected by their run.

'So… are we heading towards the light?' She gestured, asking her, her mask questioning, but Lehon could see the hurt that remained from earlier on in the day.

"Yes towards the light is were we will find Mata Nui." She confirmed.

"Not now though." Sam walked up to her.

"It's nearly dark we've been running all of today walking all of yesterday."

"Yeah…" Lehon agreed, realizing just how tired she was

. "We'll camp here tonight. We leave in the morning." He decided.

"But-" Lehon began "No." Sam cut her off. "What ever it is we'll figure it out tomorrow. Ok?" He told her firmly.

"Yeah, OK Sam." She said quietly.

The six of them set up a small camp, lighting a fire and eating a small bit. "Thank god you can cook Mithra." Kent muttered through a mouthful of stew.

There were "Hm's" of agreement around the fire as they ate. Lhikan watched them eat, sitting next to Ten.

_'What is wrong with this one She who Walks along spirits? She never seems to speak.'_ He asked, gesturing to Ten.

Lehon looked up briefly at him

"She's a mute. And by the way, you can call me Lehon. That's just my formal name." She answered.

Everyone stared at her. Lehon sighed

"Lhikan asked." She said shortly.

Inwardly she sighed. She had never totally gotten use to the fact that she was seeing the dead, and what bothered her the most is that everyone stared at her like she was a freak. Not even her teammates really got use to her talking to-seemingly- thin air.

_'Oh.'_ Lhikan said, surprised._ 'I'm sorry.'_

"Don't be. In a way, were all just a family of freaks." Lehon said bitterly.

"Hey! I'm not a freak Lehon, speak for your self." Haylie defended indignantly.

"Haylie…you can't control your element at all. You barely can summon it to help you." Kent pointed out bluntly.

Lhikan looked surprised at the young Toa of Storms.

_'She can't control her powers?'_ He asked Lehon.

Lehon shook her head. "No. But when she releases it, it's amazingly powerful. Dangerous to everyone, but highly effective." She explained.

The ghost toa nodded in understandment, while Haylie sulked quietly.

"Oh cheer up Haylie. Kent has that nasty habit of critising people, he can't control gold or tin, yet he's a toa of Metal, Sam is extra sensitive to vibrations in the ground, he can tell what- or who is making a noise, I can't lift anything much heavier than a short sword, and I'm not much of a toa as I am a guardian of nature." Mithra said airily, a small smile on her face.

Kent was glaring at her, Sam was looking a little smug with himself, Lehon gave her a small, sheepish grin, Ten just looked down at the ground, silent as always.

"So we are all freaks in our own way." Mithra concluded, looking at everyone. "happy?"

Haylie muttered something quietly, and Sam started to chuckle.

"no, there is no degree of freakiness Haylie. You can't be the less freaky of us all."

Ten rolled her eyes at the comment, Lehon sighed and lay down were she was. "I'm going to sleep. Good night." She declared softly

There were a chouses of "'Night Lehon." Then it when quiet.

Sam stared into the dying fire, clearly lost in thought, while Kent stared up at the stars.

Mithra sat next to Kent, while Ten sat apart from everyone else, still staring at the ground, completely still.

Mithra leaned over and whispered softly in his ear

"Kent, you might want to talk to Ten. She's never going to admit it, and she's gonna kill me for telling you, but you hurt her a lot more than she's showing. Please, just try to talk her." She begged softly.

Kent looked at her for a long moment before finally, reluctantly nodding. Mithra smiled wearily, but gratefully at her metal brother.

Kent stood up and made his way over to his mute sister. What did he say that would've hurt her?

She looked up at the sound of footsteps, but her eyes grew darker as he approached.

He stood in front of her, for a long moment before he finally spoke.

" may I?" He asked her, gesturing to the spot next to her.

She glared at him, and for a moment he though she would refuse, but she finally nodded shortly. Kent let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, and sat next to her.

"Sister…" Kent let out an weary sigh.

"If I have offended you, please, forgive me. I was simply being practical." He apologized, looking evenly at his mute sister.

She glared back at him, her eyes aquamarine eyes cold.

"Ten…" Kent sighed when she turned pointedly away from him.

It was clear that she wasn't going to accept his apology. Her body was tence, arms crossed back facing him. He smiled at her back, irritation and expiration held in him. She was as stubborn as ever.

"Ten…arrgh, I can't believe you sometimes." He muttered, and then finally stood up

"Night Ten." He muttered to her, then returned back to his place by the fire. The one thing that he couldn't stand about her, yet seemed to endearing was her trademark stubbornness.

* * *

A pair of pearl colored eyes watched the fire from a distance. They could barely see it from where they were, but they could see it. The being turned to its companion. 

"Come one Cara, we need to move." A soft voice hissed in the dark.

"I know." Another voice responded tiredly

"I know." It repeated.

"When we get there, then we can finish" The first voice said shortly.

"I know." The second voice repeated again, then moved up next to the first figure. It peered out into the dark.

"Is that them?" It whispered, its voice scratchy, but hopeful.

"yeah. It's them." The first voice retorted quietly.

"were almost there." The second voice breathed.

"Almost." The first one whispered in the dark, slipping down the the pile of rubble into the pitch black night, pearl eyes glowing briefly, before closing, returning the city into a complete black. "Almost."

**

* * *

**

**….Ok I guess. Hope you liked it. Review please.**


	3. Peaceful meetings or not

Really breif Bios, for those who might be confused with who's who.

Tenetria (Ten) She with no Voice. Toa of Force- ash gray armor- silveryblue body. -Aquamarine eyes

Sam- Blue Tiger- Toa of Sound- Dark blue body, black armor -bright blue eyes

Mithra-Mourning Lotus-Toa of Nature- (Control over ONLY nonsentient plant- life) various shades of green body- bark colored armor -yellow eyes

Lehon-She who walks with Spirits- Toa of Spirits- cream body tan armor -reddish- brown eyes

Kent-Metal Master- Toa of Metal- gray body, black armor -orange eyes

Haylie- she with child's heart- Toa of Thunder-yellow body, black armor- dark green eyes

Wren- Wren who sings in Willow- Toa of ? Not currently know by teammates (Don't you DARE say that's a weird power.)- indigo body- midnight black armor- pearly gray-white eyes

* * *

When the sun rose on the ruins of the City, the six of them were already awake.

Ten, as far as Lehon knew had stayed up all night, while everyone else just had gotten up early- unable to sleep.

There was something about the City that seemed…ominous, and the feeling that they were being watched caused them to wake up fully, not wanting to be caught off guard.

Lhikan looked up at the small group as they prepared to embark on their journey to the island above. They were young, but they knew the cruel side of the world. They all seemed to have issues of one sort or another, but they seemed honest enough.

"Lhikan!" Lehon's voice shook him out of his thoughts as the cream and tan female made her way up from her group to him.

He waved his hand briefly in greeting, a slight smile on his mask.

_'She who Walks with Spirits'_ He greeted in return as she wound her way up a small clear path to where he was standing.

"Just Lehon, Lhikan." She corrected him kindly as she stood next to him

_'Lehon.'_ He repeated quietly, his rich, deep voice sent slight shivers down her, for an unapparent reason

'_Is something wrong?'_ He asked her, apparently seeing her shudder.

She shook her head as shuffled her feet slightly, looking down at the sea. "Just, it's odd…your voice…" Lehon blushed slightly at the raised eye ridge Lhikan gave her

"No, not like that, it's just…different from other spirits voices. Clearer, more distinct. Usually your voices are faded, not really clear- all the same high weird pitch." She explained hastily, looking at him quickly, then back at the sky.

_'I see.'_ He said his voice distant. _'Why do you have two different names?'_ he asked finally, breaking the silence between the two.

Lehon blinked once and looked up at him "It's a tradition on our island. You're given one name when you're born, like mine is Lehon, then when you're older you're given another name, that describes you, on one of your main traits. Ten's is 'She with no Voice' because she's mute, Kent 'Metal master' because he was a smith before he realized his powers, and still smiths anyway, having a really good ability to control the metal, even when it's hot and easy to bend. You usually use you're ritual name when in battle or on another island until you can trust, or believe it's safe to give your real name. It's a wonderful tradition I think." She explained, her voice still soft as it always was, then a bitter look spread across her mask as her eye grew sad

"Well, it use to be" She added, her voice almost silent.

Lhikan shifted slightly, uncomfortable in making her upset _'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up.'_ He apologized to her, and nearly rested a hand on her shoulder, then remembered that he couldn't touch her, and frowned.

Lehon shook her head, dismissing his apology quickly. "It's nothing, really." She said quietly

"Look, I gotta go help Ten. She can't talk to anyone unless I translate." She said hastily, then, not waiting for a reply she wound her way down to her friends,

walking quickly away from him, fighting off the tears that had sprung into her eyes when she thought of her Turaga, the Matoran all crying out for her to help them.

She knew that he didn't mean to upset her, he had just apologized for doing so, but it still bothered her.

How could it not?

She had seen their bodies, but to hear them in the after life was just disturbing, horrible. She heard them cry out faintly, asking why she had failed. She hated it, seeing them. But it was a gift, to hear them.

There were some truly wonderful departed beings, she knew that. Lhikan being one of them. She would've like to know him before he died, but unfortunately it wasn't possible.

It was nice to be able to meet those who had died sometimes, and rather useful. But there was always a horrible one for every good one. Followed you around, whispered of death and beckoning you to succumb to the dark side of the spirit control.

Screamed at you, spooked you when they realized you could see and hear them. There were many times when she wished when she couldn't see the spirits, that she had a normal power.

Gravity, Electricity, Storms _anything._ But that wasn't the case, and she was stuck with what she had.

Lehon shook her head from her thoughts as she greeted her Sisters, and Brothers. Haylie was bouncing around, chatting at people, though no one was really listening to her. Ten was sitting on the ground, flipping open her steel edged fans with a sharp, rasping 'fwaap!' and shutting them again, her eyes fixed on that and nothing else, though Lehon saw that she was listening to everyone else speak.

She dipped her head briefly in acknowledgement when Lehon had greeted her. Kent avoided looking at the fan-wielder, and wasn't anywhere close to her, but was speaking quietly to Sam and Mithra.

Lehon sighed. So they hadn't patched up their friendship from their fight yesterday. And somehow, she knew that it was going to take much longer that just a few days, and a simple 'sorry' to fix it. Ten had a tendency to be rather stubborn about forgiveness.

It was one of those things that were really annoying about her, always had been, most likely always would. And it wasn't going to be any easier for Kent, who had a tendency to back down after the first try with her, and just avoided her for a long period enough.

If he hoped that she would forget, he was gravely mistaken, and it would only drive a deeper wedge between the two, for the time that he avoided her signaled that he didn't care enough to try to repair their friendship, and he would be loathed by Ten, which would break up the group. Lehon chewed on her lip worriedly. And to think a few days ago they were good friends, and comforting each other.

"There you are Lehon, I've been looking for you." Sam turned away from Mithra and Kent to face her, and approached her, a tired look on his face.

It was apparent that he was unable to sleep well. She gave him a small, sympathetic smile, knowing exactly how he felt.

"We were worried." He scolded her lightly, meant as a small jest, but Lehon could see the true worry in his eyes.

She shook her head and shrugged "I was with Lhikan." She admitted quietly, then rested a hand on his shoulder "Relax, I won't get hurt." She assured him, her voice light, but solemn.

He gave her a long look, as if trying to say something, politely. "What's so different about him?" He asked finally, and a little bluntly.

Lehon cocked her head "Excuse me?" She asked confused.

"Lhikan. What's so different about him? You usually don't like the spirits you see. But you keep talking about him and stuff." Sam explained, his last sentence defiantly implying that…

Lehon blushed furiously as she realized what he was trying to get at.

"No! You've got it all wrong!" She said squeaked, completely embarrassed.

"He's different, I don't know how to explain it though. No, I do not like him" She snapped exasperatedly, cutting off Sam before he asked.

"You like someone? Who!??" Haylie chirruped, as she bounced over to them her eyes alight with her natural curiosity.

"Sam? Do you like Sam?" She guessed before anyone could see anything

"NO!" Lehon snapped, her voice rising above her soft whisper, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"No I don't like him Haylie, so shut up. I don't like anyone, Sam's just being stupid." She said coolly. Haylie froze, her smile fading at Lehon's temper and rather harsh words said to her.

All other activity from their other Brothers and Sisters ceased as they turned to the rather upset Lehon. "Well how was I supposed to know? Ever since you met him you were with him, talking to him and everything! You never really talk about the other spirits anyway!" Sam snapped angrily at her.

Mithra stood up, her eyes flashing in alarm at the fight that was beginning to unfold between her two good friends.

"Sam, please there's no need to-" Her gentle convincing tone was cut off by Lehon.

"Stop assuming things Sam! You know, how would you feel if I said that you and Mithra were hanging out more than usual, so that meant that you were in love?! 'Cause guess what? That's exactly the same thing!" She shot back.

Sam- and Mithra turned a rather dark shade of red at the comment as Sam started to say something, when Mithra cut them both off.

"Stop it! Just shut up both of you! You're acting like children! Sam, stop assuming that she likes this 'Lhikan' OK? Lehon…" Mithra stopped her heated rant, her angered expression fading

"Look, we're all tired, and we've gone through some really horrible stuff, and tensions are all high 'cause of it. Just, stop snapping at each other. We need to stick together right now." She sighed, her voice soft as she tried to give a motivating speech.

Sam looked at Mithra, then very reluctantly backed away from the Toa of Spirits and stood next to her. Lehon cast a look in their direction, something between annoyance and amusement at something or another, then walked over to Ten, her hands already moving rapidly as she talked to the mute female.

Mithra let out a sigh of relief, glad that this fight had been so easily resolved. She really didn't have the energy to be peacemaker at the moment. All of them were grieving at the moment, including her, and they all expressed it differently, and sometimes it came out, especially with Sam, in words and short tempers, which wasn't what they needed at the moment. Sam rested a hand on her shoulder, as she leaned slightly against him, closing her eyes.

"Anyway, we're leaving soon Lehon. There are some boats over there. Their old, granted, but they should get us to the island." Kent spoke up from where he was leaning against a cracked beam of protodermis, and gestured behind him, a little farther down the beach and docks.

"We were just waiting for you to get here to leave." He added purposefully.

The Spirits Toa glared angrily at him, but kept her mouth shut at the glance that Ten gave her. "

Sorry I kept you waiting." Lehon said coolly as she stood up, Ten silently following her, putting her fans away in their holders that were strapped to her legs.

"Let's go then if you were waiting for me." She added when no one else made a move to follow her.

_'Leaving already?'_ the familiar deep voice asked her. Lehon, after the fight with Sam, still being upset by it, whirled around to face the Ghost, her eyes met with his, then she immediately dropped her gaze to the ground, a small blush working its way up her mask, but she forced it away.

"Yeah. We need to find the mask as soon as possible, and destroy it." Lehon explained quietly.

He merely nodded his head in understanding. '_Then I wish you the best of luck'_ He said finally, after a few agonizing minutes of silence.

Lehon dipped her head. "Thanks. And best wishes to you also." She said quietly, bowing slightly to the dead Fire Toa.

He chuckled lightly at this, and shook his head '_I'm dead Lehon. I don't need any luck. Plus, what would I need it for? My life has been completed, and my journey ended long ago. I simply wished to meet those who have traveled so far to find a new home.'_ He said lightly, a smile on his gold mask.

Lehon shrugged awkwardly at his counter, and gave him a long look.

"Then have a nice eternity in heaven- or here." She rephrased her last comment, then with a final smile, turned and followed her brothers and sisters to the dock on Ga-Metru.

Lhikan stood there, eyes following the Spirits Toa as she walked away, and almost disappeared into the shadows of the Ga- Metru dock, as they slowly- cautiously- entered one of the boats. It wasn't big, but it was large enough to fit them all.

_'Farewell Lehon of the Spirits. Do not falter where others may. Cursed and blessed you are, though far from feared. When the time comes…do not be afraid.'_ Lhikan said quietly, though he knew his voice would never reach her.

He watched the young Toa get the boat together, a few small arguments ensued, but they each quickly ended as the current problem was solved.

They were young, but they had heart. Lhikan smiled fondly, memories of long ago coming back. The Toa Metru did also.

But these Toa…they seemed closer to each other. They understood one another better, and all in all got along better than most Toa teams he'd seen.

But Haylie, the Storm Toa, seemed to bicker with all of her siblings, not just one.

Like Nuju and Whenua. Lhikan resisted a groan. Those two were complete nightmares, listening to them bicker and argue over almost every little thing. Thank Mata Nui Siahta had put a stopper on that. She was always the perfect way to get them to stop fighting.

Actually, it was more like getting Nuju to stop bickering. Mata Nui, sometimes that girl had him wrapped around her finger. He had seen it happen a lot- in his ghost form. He had died before he had gotten a real chance to meet her.

No, Haylie seemed to bicker with almost everyone, except for the Nature Toa, Lotus, was that her name?

She was the peacekeeper of the group, you didn't need to be a genius to figure that out. A loud groan shook the deceised Toa out of his thoughts and memories. He looked up again to see them pull out of the Harbor, finally getting the boat to work, and freeing it to the vast silver sea.

The old boat- ship actually sailed smoothly across the water. The Thunder Toa sat atop one of the masts- hanging on by only the ropes, swinging freely in the wind- the deck dead below her, her head thrown back.

Blue Tiger- or Sam as Lehon called him was at the wheel, one hand resting on it, the other hanging at his side as he looked out towards the small beam of white light in the distance, apparently lost in thought.

Mithra came up next to him, a small smile on her pretty face as she looked out to sea also. Ten stood at the bow of the ship, her back facing him, so it was impossible to tell her expression. She held onto a rope that tied to the bow, to keep the masts from falling, her posture stiff.

Kent was slouched against the main mast, an arm draped over one knee, the other leg streached out, his eyes were locked on the ash and silver/blue female at the bow, his expression a bit surly.

Then, finally he spotted her.

Lehon stood, leaning against the railing, waving at him, a smile on her mask. He raised his arm in response- and acknowledgement, and the smile grew wider. Finally, when the ship was no more than a large blob in the otherwise flawless silver sea, the Former Toa of Fire turned away, and with a soft moan, the gentle breeze sent him back into the heavens.

* * *

Ten sat and the bow of the ship, staring out at the smooth silver water that they were gliding on, and swiftly leaving it behind, along with that destroyed city. 

Though, Ten would never admit it, she really was glad to be out of that place, and judging on almost everyone elses considerable lighter attitude, so were they.

'_It looked too much like our home…after what HE did to it'_ She reflected silently, her eyes glued on the space in front of her as she tuned out the soft noise of the sea and the chattering of her Team.

Though, out of all of her Team, Lehon was probally the least happiest to leave, dispite the fact that she probally was plagued by ghosts the whole time- she just never showed it. T

en rolled her eyes. Like she ever said there was a ghost near them, she always tried to ignore them, or pretend they weren't there. She hated to bother them about it- because she knew that most of the team had doubts that there were actually spirits around.

Haylie openly scorned the fact, and Ten was sure Sam wasn't too sure about that, and Kent didn't really believe her, just nodded and went on with life. Ten fumed angrily. He never believed in anything or anyone. It was all him.

He was just a….narcissistic pain in the ass.

The Aquamariene eyed Female huffed and continued to glare out into the water. Lehon saw the Spirits, she was sure of it.

She could see the reaction in her eyes, that wasn't just every time someone asked if she saw something. It happened when they looked away and her reactions were too emotional to be acting. And if there was one thing Ten could do, it was read people. Plus, she knew Lehon for quite sometime.

Having a freak power too also helped the Mute decided that her soft spoken sister wasn't insane.

"You know, if you stare at the wood long enough, you're gonna burn through it, and then we'll all die here instead." A voice disturbed her thoughts.

Ten, caught off guard, reached for the steel edged fans that were strapped to her legs, as her head shot up to see the owner of the voice.

Leaning against a post that held the tied rope stood the one and only Toa of Spirits, not a foot away. God Damn it, why did she have to lose her guard today? She was out of her normal ways, and she knew it. No one ever snuck up on her, and today that had happened. Lehon cocked her head at the elder female, her red-brown eyes curious.

"You Ok Ten? You seem kinda… I don't know…out of it." Lehon asked her, the slight frown on her face, and the flash in her eyes showed that she was worried about her.

Ten grimaced. She really didn't want to talk right now. Was being left alone too much to ask for?

But, the concern that her sister showed for her was touching, she had to admit. Usually everyone expected her to be okay and always fine. It was nice to know that someone cared. Still, Ten didn't really feel like telling her what was bothering her, and her felt that her Sprit sister already had something on her mind.

_'Nothing. I'm fine.'_ She signaled with her hands, giving her a half smile, then looked out again to the silver sea, hoping that their journey didn't last too long.

She could handle the sea, she really didn't mind the water, but she preferred to roam, and not stay in such limited boundaries as a ships. She heard Lehon sigh softly, but quietly retreat away from her, to find somewhere to meditate or a quiet place to think. Slowly, as the ship rocked gently over the silver waves, the Aquamarine eyed Toa was lulled into a light, peaceful sleep as the sound of the sea sang around her.

* * *

Voices. There were voices around her. That was the first thing she realized, that people were talking. 

"Let her sleep. She's exausted Haylie, don't wake her up!" Sam hissed quietly.

"Haylie don't you dare!" Sam said, his voice a bit louder, anger lacing his voice when she felt something prod her arm sharply.

The Mute Toa's eyes shot open angrily, to see the black mask of the youngest member of their team, Haylie.

"Wakey, Wakey Ten!" She chirruped, her trademark grin on her face.

Ten's eyes narrowed at her, and one hand went for her fans. Haylie backed up with a sqeak, and hid behind Kent. "Kill him instead!" She cried out, and shoved the Metal Toa forward.

He gave her an irritated look, and didn't budge an inch.

"You fell asleep out on the bow. Kent brought you in here so you didn't fall into the water. Oh, by the way, were out of that sea. Were currently in this dark tunnel thing- I think were close to getting out to the Island." Lehon piped up from her side.

Ten faced her, to see the cream and Tan Female sitting on a stool, and realized they were in somewhere in the cabin of the ship. Ten sat up and streached slightly, then swung her legs over the side of the hammock that Kent had apparently placed her in, and slipped out, heading for the door quickly.

As soon as she got out of the Cabin, she leaned over the side and threw up, her face pale.

She grimaced slightly and made a mental note to not stay too long on a ship- nor to sleep on one if possible. "

Eww, Ten that's grose!" Haylie wined as she stood behind the Fan Mistress, apparently just coming out of the cabin herself.

Ten glared at her, and retaliated by calmly giving her the finger, and another rather rude hand gesture. Haylie blinked, as if she had been slapped then pouted

"That wasn't very nice Ten!" She wined again, then crossed her arms like a spoiled two year old.

Ten turned back to the side of the ship and stared at the surroundings. She could reach out with one hand and come within inches of the tunnel side. How Sam- or Kent ever could navigate this well to not end up send them all to their watery graves, Ten would never know.

Perhaps it was just a pure luck. But, eventually they did end up out of the god forsaken tunnel, and into clear, bright waters.

"LIGHT AT LAST!!!" Haylie all but screamed.

Ten winced, and glared at her, annoyance setting in. Mithra raised an eyeridge on her mask, but the look on her face told Ten that she too felt the same way. Lehon was up climbing on the masts not far above them, her expression hidden to the Fan Wielders eyes.

Sam, his face was still grim, but the sun seemed to lighten the dark shadows on his face. Kent….

.she huffed angrily. She didn't care about what HE was thinking. Nor did she want to know.

They were close to an island- Mata Nui. Infact, they were just past the shore line- ragged sails fluttering lazily in the playful breeze that swept through the air. White sanded beach streached far along in both ways for a long while- a lush jungle behind it. Mithra would love it there.

She however, wasn't too thrilled with the jungle. Woodlands were more of her thing. Or a glen, hidden in the mountains….. like her old home when she was a child.

But…Ten squinted, shaking her head out of the clouds. Just because they were out of the tunnel, and had found the island, didn't mean that it ended their worries. Was that….? She frowned, and tapped Mithra on the shoulder.

"Hm?" She said, almost dreamily, obviously lost in thought.

She blinked, and stood up from her leaning on the rail of the side.

"Oh, sorry Ten." Said hurriedly, a blush coming onto her mask as she realized who was standing before her. Ten rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Was everyone going totally out of it today? She made a few rapped gestures with her hands, then pointed to the indistinct shape out on the water farther down the island, close to the shore.

Mithra leaned over the railing and peered at the shape.

"I don't know Ten. It doesn't see, like a rahi….it looks sorta like….." She frowned, as if try to describe what she saw.

By this time, the others too were looking out at the shape.

"A village." Lehon said softly from above them.

Mithra looked up at the cream and tan female, who was crouching about eight or nine feet above them. "Yeah. I was going to say that. A village." She said, blinking in surprise.

"A floating village?" Kent said skepticly. "That's ridiculous." He snorted.

"We've hear of odder things though. Seen them too." Lehon countered shortly- less than pleased with the moody Toa of Metal at the moment.

He grunted, and crossed his arms. "That's true." He admitted grudgingly.

"True or not I wanna get off this boat!" Haylie said cheerful as always. "LAND AHOY!!" She shouted, and proceeded to pounce on the wheel, veering it sharply to the left, directly towards the white beach.

There were cries of anger and surprise from everyone else, and the mast boom swung violently over them, forcing them to duck, or be knocked into the water.

"Haylie! God Damn it woman!" Kent roared at her as he stood up, and surprisingly, Ten didn't make any move to stop him, and infact started to join him on beating the living hell out of the overly hyper girl.

But stopped when she heard an indignant shriek and a splash of water, as Lehon, who had been on the boom as it swung, was sent flying out into the water, and landing with an undignaifed splash in the water.

Ten turned to see her sister, standing waist high in water, dripping wet, and eyes flashing dangerously.

"HAYLIE!!!" She shouted- much to the surprise of them all. Lehon's voice rarely was EVER above a soft chat, or a whisper.

The sight wasn't a pleasant one, and was in fact a tab intimidating, but to the overly cheerful Thunder Toa, it was amusing to no end.

She started to cackle, only to have it end in a shriek as she was set apon by Kent.

"What the HELL do you think you were doing?" He shouted, lifting the smaller Toa off the ground.

"Uh…Guys? Not now. We have company." Mithra said slowly.

Low and Behold, standing on the beach behind Lehon, were Three other Toa. Expressions on both sides ranged from anger to shock to nervosness to uncertainty.

One of them, a crimson colored Toa had his sword drawn, fire dancing around it, a dangerous look in his eyes. Lehon backed up farther into the water, while Ten stood on the railing, eyes ablaze, fans out. If they dare touch her sister…..

But, rather suddenly, two voices echoed around the beach as the breeze carried them. "Who are you?" Toa on both sides turned to look.

Mithra blinked as she realized, at the exact time, the blue female had said the same thing. Kent shot the Nature Toa a look, as if to say 'Does it really matter?' but kept quiet.

No one answered the question that the two females asked, but stared at the other side, as if sizing them up- tension in the air,

and the feeling that a battle would soon break out.

* * *

yeah...I should've updated sooner, sorry. Um...I have nothing else to say, but REVEIW please. :D 


	4. Somewhat Negotiating

"Guys, listen to me." Mithra said urgently, her eyes worried as she placed a hand on Sam's arm.

She received no response, her brothers and sisters eyes locked on the other Toa.

"Please, listen to me!" She begged, half turning Sam to face her.

"Sam, please, listen." She begged him, her voice escalating rapidly as she fought back frustration and tears.

"Were done listening to you, Lotus. I'm done listening to your preaches on peace. This is a time to fight." Kent snapped, his eyes cold as they regarded the Toa of Nature.

Mithra took a step back from the both of them in shock, her eyes showing her hurt.

"But- Lhikan-" She tried to reason

"Shut up. Do you actually believe that she can hear these spirits? She can't." Kent said harshly to the green and brown Toa.

"LOOK AT THEM YOU ASSHOLE, THEIR TOA! YOU WANT TO ATTACK ANOTHER TOA!!!" Mithra shrieked, finally losing her cool, finally, after trying to keep herself together under all of the stress of calming tempers and dealing with their tragedy of losing their home, breaking under it all.

Her eyes were alight with anger, fury, and tears were streaming down her face of pain

"I've had enough killing Kent. Enough of it all. We lost a home and family. We lost friends and innocent lives. I don't want anymore of that. I-I d-don't w-wan-t-t t-t-o l-lo-se y-y-you gu-y-ys t-t-to-o." She whispered, her voice breaking by the end of it, as the flood of tears started and she fell to the deck floor.

"Mithra…" Sam looked down in surprise at the female Toa on the floor that was in the middle of an emotional breakdown, worry flooding him.

He knelt next to her, and uncertainty put an arm around her as she sobbed- anger and fear flooding out of her.

Kent looked like he had been slapped by her, but he turned to the Toa again on the shore- wary still as Lehon stood chest high in water- her body still. Ten, who actually had dropped her guard, sheathing her weapons, stood, glaring at Kent- utter fury in her eyes. Haylie just stood on the rail- looking uncertainly at the other Toa, head tilted to one side- though she did cast Mithra a sympathetic glance.

"She's right you know…." Haylie said- for once, she wasn't bouncing around or laughing.

"They are Toa. And…..were still Toa right? That means their our brothers- and sister" She added, seeing the blue female standing next to the crimson male.

Lehon, suddenly, though slowly walked out of the water- closer to the figures- the other Toa- on the beach. The Toa on both sides that were watching tensed as she approached the beach.

"Mithra's right." Lehon said softly as she neared the other Toa- knowing that they would hear her.

"We've lost enough already." She said simply- standing now knee high in the water- waiting for the Toa's judgment.

"Lehon!" Haylie called out- her voice frightened, like a child's.

The crimson male glared at her- his pinkish colored eyes daunting and intimidating. Lehon steadily held his gaze, her face straight, red-brown eyes calm and fearless locked with his. The blue female rested a hand on the red Toa's shoulder- worry written all over her pretty face.

"Tahu….please, they don't want to hurt us. You heard her. They're young one's Tahu. Please, listen to them" She said gently, her voice almost held a musical note to it- an undercurrent of begging held under the even, level tone.

Tahu. Lehon continued to hold his gaze. Tahu was his name then. He was a Fire Toa then. Interesting. The Fire Toa grunted slightly- and dropped his swords down to his sides, though he didn't sheath them. There was an audible sigh of relief from the blue female.

Lehon allowed her body to relax a bit- and a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding escaped her. Thank Mata Nui that was over with.

"They could be Makuta's spies." He growled back- though there wasn't much accusation behind the words- or much belief.

Anger sparked up in Lehon. How DARE he accuse them of being part of the Makuta's people?! They were TOA. She bit it down, and silently reasoned with herself. He was just pointing out a fact. She wouldn't have trusted them if they landed on her island. He had a right to be cautious.

"What's your name?" The blue female asked her- her golden eyes friendly, but they too held wariness.

"Lehon." The cream and tan Toa answered simply- breaking her staring contest with the Fire Toa that was apparently named Tahu. She turned her gaze to the other female- and tilted her head slightly to one side

"And you?" She asked, her voice soft- though clearly heard by the other Toa.

There was a tense silence between them, the red Toa- Tahu- she corrected silently- glanced at the blue female who stared right back- a certain glint in her eyes as she did. The other Toa simply looked at the both of them and shrugged, then turned back to gazing at Lehon. Lehon waited patently for them to judge her- though uncertainty was in her mind.

What were they going to do? They could do a lot of things to her- but a lot of them wouldn't work. She didn't want to fight them- but she was more than capable of doing to- and she was afraid that if they did get into a fight she had only two options. Fight this Tahu, and probably kill him. Or defend, which wasn't her strong point. And she really didn't want to fight anyone- she didn't even know them, nor were they enemies!

She bit her lip as the two Toa before her seemed to be having a silent conversation with glance- and she had no choice but to stand there and wait. Finally, after what seemed to be ages the red Toa nodded reluctantly- and the blue female turned to her.

"I am Gali, Toa Nuva of Water, and these are my brothers, Pohatu Nuva of Stone" The Toa who had been looking at her smiled and waved one large hand.

"And Tahu Nuva of Fire." The red Toa merely grunted and crossed his arms over his broad chest- again glaring at her.

The sea blue female gave her a polite smile as she finished- her voice light and almost musical.

"Forgive my brother. He can be…impulsive." She added, a note of apology in her eyes.

Lehon merely smiled and shook her head. "As are mine." She said quietly.

She cast a glance at her impatent siblings on the boat- and then turned to the Water Toa.

"May we?" She inquiered lightly.

The Stone Toa laughed "I hardly believe that they would enjoy sitting there all day." He chuckled, his voice deep but friendly.

Lehon took that as enough of an invitation, then made a brief signal to Ten, who nodded and acitavted her mask- all five of them disappearing, then reappearing only an instant later on the beach beside her. There was a few nicely chosen words that came out of the Fire Toa's mouth as this happened. Haylie giggled at this and clucked her tongue in a motherly way.

"Tisk tisk. What horrible language sir. Wash your mouth out with lots of soap I say." She said- her voice mock stern, the she fell over in a fit of giggles, laughter bubbling out of her.

"Haylie." Sam said sternly- his sharp gaze falling on her as she leaned over to try to catch her breath between the laughter.

Tahu glared at the black and yellow female- heat beginning to raise off of him- his glare moving from Lehon to her.

"Tahu. She's just a young one." Gali said softly- resting a hand on his shoulder.

"This is Haylie of Storms. Kent of Metal, Sam of Sound, Mithra of Nature, and Tenetria-" there was a sharp tap on her shoulder- and a frown on her friends mask- which Lehon ignored

"though she prefers to be called Ten- of Force. You already know me- Lehon of Spirits." She finished, pointing to each of her Team in turn.

Haylie was too busy giggling to really do much, Kent merely grunted slightly and crossed his arms, Sam nodded briskly, Mithra smiled politely and gave a short- but friendly gesture, and Ten simply narrowed her eyes at the Fire Toa, Tahu, her hands folded behind her back.

"Our other brothers are-" Gali began, only to be cut off by a very cold voice.

"Here." There was an instant reaction from half of their group.

Steel edged fans flew to Ten's hands- making a harsh rasping noise as they opened, and a broadsword became unsheathed- along with a poisoned tipped arrow that was pulled and taut- ready to fly in a second.

Standing behind the six of them stood a snow white figure- silver armor glistening in the sun, ice blue eyes showed only a degree of surprise at the weapons that were pointed at him

"No, stop!" Gali- from behind them cried out, and rested a hand on Mithra's shoulder- trying to calm the already stressed female as the arrow she was wielding pointed directly at his heart light- her arm trembling.

"He's a friend." She tried to explain to her- using one hand to lower her bow and arrow.

Slowly, reluctantly Mithra obeyed- though she didn't replace the arrow back into it's quiver. Ten immediately, as soon as she saw the figure, had sheathed her weapons, and made a very rude gesture at the white Toa. Kent kept his sword out- though it was no longer pointing at the newcomer.

"Nice of you to come up behind us." He sneered, scarcasim dripping from his words.

The white Toa was unresponcive, except for a cold glance in his direction. There was a streached silence, as the six younger Toa formed a circle, wary expressions, and curious looks at the now four new Toa.

"This is Kopaka, of Ice." Gali informed them.

"Who are they?" The Ice Toa asked, his tone cold and had a hint of a sneer to it.

"People." Haylie said shortly, a michivious smirk on her mask.

"We know that." The Fire Toa scoffed, an irritated glance in her direction, though she was heedless of it.

"Toa." She said, just as vaguely- though a smile was growing like a weed on her mask.

There was a small sigh from someone in their group. The black and yellow Toa looked at her compainions.

"Um, four females and two males. Four of us are single, and two of us are dating." She said cheerfully, a wide, laughing grin on her mask at the mortified look on the Toa of Nature's face.

"ouch!" The youngest Toa yelped as she was swiftly bonked over the head by none other that Ten herself- a frown on her mask- her eyes narrowed and annoyance smoldering behind them.

Confused, yet amused glances were passed between the pretty Water Toa and the Stone Toa- while a roll of the eyes was all they got from the Toa of Ice. The Fire Toa simply grunted again and glared at Haylie.

"Jeeze, Ten that HURT!" Haylie whined quietly as she scampered behind Lehon- away from Mithra, who was currently red as the Fire Toa's mask, and Ten, who's mood swings and just general annoyance with the Youngest of their group was now starting to show through.

"There were seven." Lehon said softly, her voice almost silent- ignoring the cowering Toa behind her.

Her lips moved, even as Ten had made the signs- knowing already what she was going to say. She didn't like it, granted, she wasn't fond of the spoken companion, but she was still part of their group- and still special to Lehon, even if she didn't trust her. The cheerfulness, the relief, the somewhat relaxed air around the six died instantly, freezing into a cold, dark, depressing silence- and uncertain glances were traded from Toa to Toa- while the Four Toa Nuva looked at them with confusion- or interest on their masks.

"There still could be." Sam said- uncertainty in his voice, though it did hold hope.

"She's dead." Kent forced the words out bluntly- though his eyes didn't match his tone.

Ten's hands flew into motion, gestures rapid and anger radiation from her eyes. Lehon didn't bother trying to translate, she was moving her hands too fast, and to be honest, as horrible as it sounded, she didn't want to.

"…Who are you talking about?" The pretty Water Toa asked, her eyes confused.

Ten's back stiffened- Lehon froze in her spot, Mithra hid her eyes and turned away- while Sam pulled her into a comforting hug. Kent looked out into the water- his eyes misty, though hard. Haylie, being the youngest, and having the least amount of interaction with their spoken companion, shifted her feet uncomfortabaly- though looked straight into the Water Toa's eyes, all humor and laughter gone from her voice.

"Wren….She…she…" The young Toa struggled to find the words, and to bring them out of her mouth.

"We lost her." She said finally, her usually loud voice soft, like a shy Matoran child.

Ten flinched horribly, as if Haylie had struck her, while Mithra let out a strangled sob as her buried her head in Sam's chest. Gali's eyes grew sad, as a pitying expression formed on her face.

"Oh…" was all the water Toa said, not knowing what else to say to them.

Kent turned to her- his face looked like it had been carved out of stone- blank and hard- every line of his mask in a frown, but otherwise giving nothing up.

"It's fine Lady." He said, his voice flat.

"She's gone, and that's that." He said shortly, though the flash in his eyes told otherwise.

A soft, almost rahi like noise- a strangled cry really- came from Ten as she turned on heel away from the other Toa, and fled down the beach. Gali let out a cry- on hand out to stop her- and she started forward, only to be stopped by the Fire Toa- and a bitter glance from the Metal Toa.

"Leave her." This time though the cream and tan female, Lehon, spoke up- her voice laced with sadness.

"Let her have the pride to mourn alone." She whispered- her voice only a ghost in the wind- the eerie blue aura around her only added to the creepiness of her appearance.

"Can you at least explain why you're here?" The Fire Toa broke in- impatence winning over the respect of those mourning.

Suddenly, the air of sadness seemed to double- as a stony silence grew over the group- as glances were cast at each other- and then at the one they had said was their leader, Sam. He cleared his throat- and looked up at the Elder Toa.

"One of our enemies has taken a mask….the mask of Nightmares. Ten-" He gestured to behind him, were the blue-silver female had fled- while the Nature and Spirits Toa glared at the Metal Toa, Kent, as if he was the cause of it all.

"Told us that the Makuta was here- and that's where our enemies was planning to take it. Nightmare with Shadows…" The Sound Toa trailed off, knowing that he needn't say anymore that what had already been spoken.

"We can handle it ourselves." The Fire Toa said shortly- casting an almost haughty look at the Sound Toa.

"Thank you for warning us." He added reluctantly as Gali glared at him- her golden eyes alight with her well known wrath.

Lehon laughed hollowly at his comment- causing everyone to look sharply up at her.

"You think we came all this way just to warn you?" She asked him, her eyes dark with unsaid words, untold secrets.

"We came to fight him, to fight the Makuta. Not to be messangers. We're not about to stand down after what he did." She said- her voice carried a reedy note to it, indicating the stress that she had apparently done so well to hide until now.

"We-" Tahu began, only to be cut off the Pohatu.

"Face it brother, if there is really something coming, we're going to need help- even if Makuta is dead. Their Toa brother, like us. They can fight." The Stone Toa's simple words of logic forced the Fire Toa into a corner.

He couldn't refuse their help- even if they didn't need it, as he told himself over and over again. They were Toa. With a short grunt he turned, and nodded his head shortly.

"Fine, you can help." He said, forcing the words out like they were poison.

"There! That wasn't so hard was it now?" Haylie said cheekily- a grin once again making it's way onto her mask, sadness vanishing from her eyes.

His pink hued eyes cast her a withering glance, that she blantitly ignore, only casting him an even wider grin when she knew she had gotten to him. The Ice Toa only raised an eyeridge slightly.

Looks like they had an even more annoying, female version of Lewa, their brother of Air, the JOY. Not.

"Gali, get some huts for them in Ga- Koro." He ordered the pretty, ocean colored female- taking charge instantly.

To Lehon's surprise, Gali only nodded once in understanding, while then heading for the floating shape on the water. Haylie took one look at the floating shape and shuddered.

"You CAN'T expect me to be bunking there!" She protested loudly to Tahu.

He glared at her. "I can, and I am. You have a problem with that?" He snapped at her, his temper rising.

Geeze, this girl was annoying.

She looked at him incrediously, her eyes wide, while there was a half hearted smile- though still teary- from the Nature Toa.

"Problem? PROBLEM!? PROBLEM!!??" She shouted- though it was almost humorus the way she said it- how her small form, barely coming up to his mouth, even at her full drawn up hight.

"I'M A TOA OF THUNDER IDIOT!! GAWD!!" She shouted- slapping the Crimson Toa over the head- an insulted look on her face, while Mithra's face broke into a smile at the young girls offence.

"I can't go near water without hurting myself using my powers, gawd, that's like, not cool to do that to people, not cool." She tisked. "Plus," She added, a pout on her face

"You wouldn't want me to get hurt would you?" She simpered, and Kent rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea Haylie, you have no idea." He muttered to no one in particular, while Sam just sighed and shook his head.

"Drama Queen" he mumbled under his breath.

Tahu, on the other hand, looked furious that this girl had hit him. Steam, was, quite literally, coming out from his mask. But, instead of frightening or intimidating the young Thunder Toa, it had quite the opposite effect.

The bubbly Thunder Toa, again started to giggle- though they were muffled by the hands over her mouth, they were still audible, as they grew even louder than before, bursting into a river of laughter, mirth and humor in her green eyes, as she threw her head back and laughed histaracly, as if it were the funniest thing on the Earth.

"I always- laugh- wanted to see- laugh- steam coming- giggle- out of- laugh- someones ears before" She choked out though the unstoppable laughter, tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard.

"I can't- laugh, gasp- BREATH!!" She gasped out, holding her stomach, before suddenly falling over into the sand, where she attempted to lay still, only to start laughing again, rolling on the sand, a wide grin on her face, along with her broken laughter.

Mithra giggled slightly at her sisters comment, but put a hand over her mouth, in order not to anger the Fire Toa, sadness forgotten. Sam, smirked at his younger sisters antics, while Kent rolled his eyes and huffed slightly, though, Lehon did catch a look of amusement in his eyes.

Lehon herself gave only a slight smile, half hearted, and it didn't meet her eyes.

She envied Haylie, in a way. She was so easily able to forget. She was young- maybe that was why it was so easy for her worries, her sorrow to slip so easily away, like water flowing down a stream.

But, that wouldn't be true, Haylie was only a few years younger than Lehon. And already, Lehon was becoming world weary, as was Ten. She was tired of the fights, the sorrow, the loss.

She was tired of the winning, then losing, the winning again, before finally losing it all.

Haylie was so quickly able to laugh, to smile and forget the darker days, even just after the worst days of her life, she was able to smile and joke. The loss hung like a dark cloud over Lehon, reminding her of the failure. Reminding her that she hadn't been strong enough. Still, her thoughts turned to Mithra and Sam, Mithra still leaning on Sam, almost unconsciously, watching Haylie.

The Water Toa called to them, and Lehon turned to face her. She smiled, and beckoned with one sea blue hand, and headed off towards their temporary home.

No. Lehon shook her head. Not home. Never home.

Home was gone, destroyed in an inferno of chaos and fire. There was no more standing home. Temporary quarters. Yes, that was it, Temporary quarters was better.

Lehon shifted slightly, and hefted her ragged, not even mostly full bag that was around her back up higher on her back, and set off- following her brothers and sisters, and their new allies towards where ever they were going.

_'We're off again, on some adventure. We never really can stay still, can we?'_ She mused silently, glancing back behind her- their ship still floating in the bright sea, sunlight sparkling across the sapphire surface.

Where ever her friends would lead, she would follow. And somehow or another, it always seemed that they really never could stay still for that long. Always off saving someone, leaving the city to quest, or defend an outpost.

Their team had been given no name, really. Unofficialy, Matoran called them the 'Toa Zekar', the wanderers. Not until now did she realize how bitterly sweet the truth in those words were.

* * *

"Cara?" The dark colored female frowned, concern in her eyes as she shook her compainion again. 

"Cara, get up. We have to leave." She said urgently.

No response came from the black form. Worry, bordering on panic entered her eyes as she shook the form again

"cara…Cara!" She called to the other girl, her voice soft and frightened.

She with drew her hands, looking down at them in horror.

"No…." She whispered softly, disbief in her eyes.

She maneuvered the still female, so she was laying on her back. She still didn't move.

"No!" The dark female cried softly, hands clenched tightly at her sides and she dropped her head onto the still forms chest.

"Cara…." She whispered to a deaf, cold form.

"No…" She pleaded softly, choking slightly on her own words, forcing the tears away. But her pleading fell of deaf ears, and she hands did nothing to move the still form of her once living, breathing friend.

The silence except for her own breathing and words was almost unbearable to the dark colored female. She stood, working in a bitter silence as she found a fitting place for her dead friend to rest. She grunted slightly with the effort of carrying dead weight of a body, as she moved the black form on top of a ruined building opening.

Dusty sunlight filtered in though the opening, otherwise it was bathed in a cool, dark shadow. She lay her friends body down in the sunlight, folding her hands, closing her unseeing eyes.

The light no longer seemed to reflect her obsidian colored armor, but seemed to be absorbed in the dark armor, now dull and luster lack.

"Bye Cara." The pearl eyed female managed as she covered her with a simple, though old and ragged cloth, hiding all traces of the terrible wounds she had, leaving only an outline under an old sheet.

She stood above her friend for what seemed like hours, silent and watching, before finally leaving the body in the warm sunlight. Her footsteps seemed like hammer blows to an anvil, loud and clanging as she walked down the abandon streets to the seas edge. It was a nice day, she realized idly.

There were a few clouds in the sky, gray as they were, they looked pretty. The suns were brightly shining, and the weather wasn't very hot, in fact it seemed rather mild. She frowned at the thought, as she looked out to the silvery sea.

Usually, cities had modified temperatures, that usually bothered her. They were too hot, for her. Though, she did have to remind herself, this was a pretty much anileated city, and the modified temperatures wouldn't really happen here. A sigh escaped her lips as she genltly, half heartedly began to shift, activating her mask, turning into an aquatic rahi.

She grew in size, and her body color changed from indigo and black to a blue green. She hit the water, and almost instantly, the water seemed to come to life. She could feel and see the currents of the water, sense the other creatures around her. That didn't matter though.

Slowly, clumsily, she began to swim, and the longer she worked, the easier it became. It would be a long trip- no doubt, but she was ready. Besides, what else was left for her? Her friend was dead, there was nothing left in the ruins anyways. Determination filled her as she cut through the water.

Next stop, the island of Mata Nui

* * *

**So, they meet the Toa Nuva, had a little spat, Tahu already hates Haylie, Mithra had a breakdown, Ten's STILL PO'ed at Kent, and you finally meet Wren.**

**...It took too long to update. WAY to long. I'M SO SORRY!!- Grovles- I was so caught up in TT, I didn't bother to update. I'll try not to do that again, though I am really busy this year in school. I have a lot of crap to deal with, so updates are going to be slow. **

**Um...I can't believe I'm saying this, but, ideas for this story are welcome. Not needed, I still have my plot bunnies for this story around somewhere, but their getting tired. Heeh -"**

**Shadowed ice**


End file.
